


Sweet but Psycho

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [ATSUTERU] The Cult of Diabetes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: "For someone with such a whore-mouth like yourself, you sure eat funfetti-flavoured shit a lot.""Shut your filthy mouth up,"Terushima managed to say through his cereal.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Terushima Yuuji
Series: [ATSUTERU] The Cult of Diabetes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sweet but Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Wanted to write them. Sorry (not sorry). 
> 
> And he's not really a _psycho,_ just in the sense that he likes funfetti and birthday cake-flavoured stuff a lot, idk, i headcanon him as such

"For someone with such a whore-mouth like yourself, you sure eat funfetti-flavoured shit a whole lot." Atsumu just woke up, it was his off day, and he didn't have to see the bright blue box so early and nearly blind himself at 3 PM.

As usual, Terushima ignores him, and continues shoveling the funfetti cereals in his mouth, the occasional glint of metal peeking every time he opened his mouth. It would be hot if the guys wasn't such a sweet-tooth, and if making out didn't mean tasting, and acquiring second-hand diabetes. 

"Shut your filthy mouth up," Terushima managed to say through his cereals without drooling. "You don't know good food when you see it."

Atsumu, nursing a warm mug of black coffee-- because he absolutely _will not_ use that horrid funfetti Coffee Mate Terushima bought last week. He'd really rather eat choco-mint than that sweet abomination.

"I _so_ do know good food because I'm 'Samu's twin brother." Atsumu replied, smugly. Though, he wouldn't admit it, that was a weak argument. 

"That doesn't make any sense," Terushima pointed out. He tipped his bowl to drink the last of his cereal's milk. "I have the graveyard shift classes today." 

"Oh yeah, damn." Atsumu grumbled, trying to sound nonchalant and _not_ someone who forgot their own boyfriend's schedule. 

"It's until 9," he reminded, in a slightly amused tone-- Atsumu could only cringe at it, while Terushima continued, "so if you need me to get anything for dinner, text me any time before that." Terushima is standing by the sink, right behind Atsumu, so it was no problem for him to run his wet fingers through Atsumu's hair, and give it a rather fond, and enthusiastic ruffling. 

Of course, it's met with another hand swatting it away. "Quit it," Atsumu mutters against his mug. 

Terushima turns the tap off, and faces him-- there's that shit-eating grin on his lips, and Atsumu would very much like to punch it off his face. "You know you like it," and he's bending down to give Atsumu a soft kiss, since he's probably almost late now, and wouldn't have enough time for the type of kisses Atsumu would prefer. 

"I _tolerate_ you," Atsumu says in between kisses. "And yer stupid addiction to funfetti stuff." He gets a deeper kiss just for that; he gasped a little when a metal sphere hit the roof of his mouth. 

They don't go further from that, and they spring apart when Terushima's phone makes a shrill sound, signalling that it's a quarter to his class, and that he still hasn't gotten dressed. 

"I'll see you later, 'Tsumu." He throws a wink, and a flying kiss over his shoulder, leaving Atsumu a dreamy-eyed, chuckling mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more of these two, and focus on terushima's sweet-tooth hahahaha


End file.
